The General Lee rides again:
by ANGELFISH 100781
Summary: This my idea of a Third Reunion story, and it involves the Dukes, not the Duke Boys, but the Duke Girls, Bo and Luke's daughters, and Kit finds some trouble with a fellow racer, Please R&R, I want to hear your opinions, and thoughts,IT'S COMPLETED!
1. New Generation of Hazzard:Prologue:

Family Meeting: Part 1:

Bo and Luke found a poster on a trip to town a couple days later, it was for a race in Atlanta, in 2 weeks, and the prize was $500,000 and they thought their daughters would be the perfect team for it, and Luke looked at Bo, and said, "What do you think, Cousin?" and Bo said, "Let's do it", and they went into the Market, got what Daisy needed, and hurried back to the farm to talk to their daughters and family about it.

Pamela, Lizzie, and Kit were swimming in the pond behind the Duke Farm, and Pamela said with her eyes sparkling, "This is a perfect day for swimming", and her cousins agreed, and Kit said, "You think we can get the "General Lee" started up?" and Pamela said with a nod, "Yeah, and it will still be the fastest car in Hazzard County", and Lizzie said, "Yeah, I can't wait to see you guys race again", and Pamela and Kit were excited too, and can't wait until they continue the family tradition.

Luke and Bo came home and showed the poster to Daisy and Enos, and they were shocked to see how much the Prize Money was, and Daisy said, "Well, the girls would want to do it, and we shouldn't put pressure on them, they should do it for fun, and because they love it", and Enos said, "Yeah, We should show our support, and be there for them", Bo and Luke agreed to that, and went to find the girls.

The girls went behind the tree to change out their Swimsuits, and they dressed in no time at all, and once they were done, they sat on the large Marble Bench, and talked, and they saw Bo and Luke were coming their way, and smiled at them once they reached them.

They exchanged their greetings, and Bo said, "Would you come back to the house? We are going to have a family meeting", and the three girls nodded, and Luke said, "We have some good news we want to talk to you about", and they nodded once more, and collected their stuff, and they all went back to the house.

The girls showered and changed, and Daisy made a nice lunch for all of them, and Luke said, "We found a poster announcing a race in Atlanta, and the prize is $500,000 and we think you can do it", and Daisy, Enos, and Lizzie agreed too, and Pamela and Kit looked at each other and said exclaiming happily in unison, **_"Let's do it!"_** and they had a wonderful celebration that night.

The next morning, they spent time on the "General Lee", and they attempted for the last time to get it started, and by the late afternoon, they were successful, and Bo said, "This calls for a celebration", and Luke said, "How about **_"The Boar's Nest"_** tonight, Guys?" and they agreed, and talked to Daisy, Lizzie, and Enos, and they agreed too, and they went to get ready for the big night, not knowing that something bad will happen that night.

End of: Family Meeting: Part 1:

_**Balladeer: So they were successful in getting the "General Lee" started, and they agreed to the race, but what bad thing will happen at "The Boar's Nest"? Stay Tuned, you don't want to miss another chapter of: The General Lee rides again, y'all! **_


	2. Family Meeting: Part 1:

Family Meeting: Part 1:

Bo and Luke found a poster on a trip to town a couple days later, it was for a race in Atlanta, in 2 weeks, and the prize was $500,000 and they thought their daughters would be the perfect team for it, and Luke looked at Bo, and said, "What do you think, Cousin?" and Bo said, "Let's do it", and they went into the Market, got what Daisy needed, and hurried back to the farm to talk to their daughters and family about it.

Pamela, Lizzie, and Kit were swimming in the pond behind the farm, and Pamela said with her eyes sparkling, "This is a perfect day for swimming", and her cousins agreed, and Kit said, "You think we can get the "General Lee" started up?" and Pamela said with a nod, "Yeah, and it will still be the fastest car in Hazzard County", and Lizzie said, "Yeah, I can't wait to see you guys race again", and Pamela and Kit were excited too, and can't wait until they continue the family tradition.

Luke and Bo came home and showed the poster to Daisy and Enos, and they were shocked to see how much the Prize Money was, and Daisy said, "Well, the girls would want to do it, and we shouldn't put pressure on them, they should do it for fun, and because they love it", and Enos said, "Yeah, we should show our support, and be there for them", Bo and Luke agreed to that, and went to find the girls.

The girls went behind the tree to change out their Swimsuits, and they dressed in no time at all, and once they were done, they sat on the large Marble Bench, and talked, and they saw Bo and Luke were coming their way, and smiled at them once they reached them.

They exchanged their greetings, and Bo said, "Would you come back to the house? We are going to have a family meeting", and the three girls nodded, and Luke said, "We have some good news we want to talk to you about", and they nodded once more, and collected their stuff, and they all went back to the house.

The girls showered and changed, and Daisy made a nice lunch for all of them, and Luke said, "We found a poster announcing a race in Atlanta, and the prize is $500,000 and we think you can do it", and Daisy, Enos, and Lizzie agreed too, and Pamela and Kit looked at each other and said exclaiming happily in unison, **_"Let's do it!"_** and they had a wonderful celebration that night.

The next morning, they spent time on the "General Lee", and they attempted for the last time to get it started, and by the late afternoon, they were successful, and Bo said, "This calls for a celebration", and Luke said, "How about **_"The Boar's Nest"_** tonight, Guys?" and they agreed, and talked to Daisy, Lizzie, and Enos, and they agreed too, and they went to get ready for the big night, not knowing that something bad will happen that night.

End of: Family Meeting: Part 1:

_**Balladeer: So they were successful in getting the "General Lee" started, and they agreed to the race, but what bad thing will happen at "The Boar's Nest"? Stay Tuned, you don't want to miss another chapter of: The General Lee rides again, y'all! **_


	3. The Barroom Fight: Part 2:

The Barroom Fight: Part 2:

That night, **_"The Boar's Nest"_** is packed for a Saturday Night, and everyone was having fun, and enjoying the House Band, and Pamela sings with them as her job there, and she loves it, and she sings just as good as her mother did, and as good as Bo, and Luke, who sings with them occasionally.

Daisy was welcomed back by popular demand, and they love her shorts, and top number that she always wears, and she finds time to do her other career during the day, and sometimes the weekend, and she always loved **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and she will remain loyal for the rest of her life. She smiled at her nieces, and Pamela went to the stage to do her set, She did **_"Cruel Summer" by Bananarama, and "When God Fearin' Women get the Blues" by Martina McBride_**.

Meanwhile Bobby Tucker, the most dangerous Driver, and his Mechanic, Scotty Thompson came into **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and Bobby said, "We are gonna cut this little girly driver down, and if she doesn't back off, I may have to use excessive force", and Scotty said, "Forget about it, let's enjoy the evening, and not spoil it", and he agreed, and then he spotted Kit, and went over to her with a smile.

"Hey, Honey, Want to play in my field of dreams?" and Kit said, "I don't think so, I don't do nightmares", and he got angry, and yelled, **_"You, Bitch!"_** and he smacked her, and threw her to the ground, and Pamela exclaimed loudly, **_"Hey!"_** and threw herself on top of him, and got into it with him, she punched and kicked him, and she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and said a threatening tone, **_"If you ever come near her again, or do what you just did, I will kill you!"_** and they went at it again, and Rosco, Cletus, and Lizzie came in, and he whistled, and shouted out loud, **_"All right, Quit it!"_**, and the room went silent for entire time.

"OK, What the hell is going on?" as everyone was calm, and the mess was cleaned up, and Daisy explained what happened, and Bobby exclaimed loudly, **_"She's a liar!"_** Rosco said in a commanding tone, **_"Hush!"_** then Kit backed up the story as the victim, Rosco said to him, "You are under arrest for Assault, and Bodily Damage", and Bobby protested, and Rosco said, "Lizzie, Cletus, Do your duty", and Lizzie said looking at Bobby, "With pleasure, Rosco", and Bobby gave her a look, and she said with anger, "I guess one ass kicking wasn't enough, you don't want to mess with me, City Boy", and she and Cletus brought Scotty and Bobby to the jail and Rosco said this to Pamela with a sigh.

Pamela, I hate to do this, but one more fight, and I will have to disbar you from the race", he concluded with a sigh, and he will hate to do it too, cause he loves those girls, and he owes the family a lot for all of the past years, he snapped back to the Present, and Pamela nodded, and he turned to Daisy, and said, "You can have the night off, Paula will take over your shift", and Paula came up to her, and said, "Yeah, I can take care of it, Daisy", and Daisy nodded her "thanks", and she and Pamela took Kit to the Tri-City Hospital, and on the way to the hospital, she C.B. ed Bo, Enos, and Luke and filled them in on the situation.

Meanwhile Lizzie and Cletus got Bobby and Scotty in the cell, and they got them locked up, Cletus was going back to **_"The Boar's Nest"_** for a drink, and she left for the hospital to be with her family, and she hopes that Kit is all right, and will be well enough for the big race.

Bo was speeding all the way in the "General Lee" to the hospital, and Luke said urgently, **_"Bo, Slow Down!"_** and he said calming down, "I am sorry, Luke, and Enos, I am just so mad", and they nodded in understanding, and Enos said, "Calm down now, Bo, I am sure Kit is ok now", and Bo did, and he knew that Enos is right, and the rest of the ride was smooth.

Daisy was with the girls, and made sure that they were comfortable, and the doctor, Dr. Sanderson already talked her and explained that Kit needs to rest, otherwise she can't race in 2 weeks, and Daisy thanked her, and went to sit by her sleeping nieces, and she held their hand, and drifted back to the good times, she already filled in Lizzie when she came.

When the boys came in, they found Lizzie in the Waiting Room, and she explained what happened at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and Kit's condition, and what the doctor told them, and Bo said with venom, **_"I will kill him, I will kill him!"_** and Daisy heard this, and said, "**_Beauguard Duke!_** I don't want to hear that, we need to focus on Kit", and he said, "Sorry", and they all went to get Kit, and Pamela, and they went home.

End of: The Barroom Fight: Part 2:

**_Balladeer: Will Kit recover in time, and will trouble come again with Bobby Tucker? And will Bo carry out his threat? Can the Dukes help Kit, and keep Bo from losing his temper? Don't go to the Fridge now, the next chapter is coming up, and please, please, push the button, and R&R, Stay Tuned for the next chapter of: The General Lee rides again, Y'all! _**


	4. A Battle is brewing: Part 3:

A Battle is Brewing: Part 3:

Bo was relieved that Kit was feeling better, and so was the rest of the family, and even though, Kit isn't his little girl anymore, he still feels she is, and he would kill Bobby Tucker, given the chance, and the only thing that is stopping him is Kit asking him to let her handle this problem, herself, and he agreed to do so.

Cooter, the Boys, and Pamela were working on the "General Lee" one more time, to make sure that it was working perfectly, and each person had their assignment to do, and once Pamela started up the engine, it roared to life like a Tiger, and they all yelled loudly, **_"All right!"_** and they hugged each other, and Luke said excitingly, **_"It will be like old times, our car will be impossible to catch on the track!"_** and everyone else smiled and agreed, and went back to work, and then went home to change and meet Kit, and Daisy at **_"The Boar's Nest"_** later on that afternoon.

Bobby and Scotty were at **_"The Boar's Nest" _**for a beer, and he said with a smile, "I have an idea, I am gonna get back at that Hick chick for the fight, and I am gonna make her life so miserable, that she will have to drop out of the race, and if she doesn't, it will continue", and he told his Mechanic, what he has in mind for Kit, and they both laughed, and their plan went under way.

Daisy, and Kit entered the Bar, and Daisy went to work, and Kit sat down to relax, and Bobby saw Kit, and he nodded to Scotty with a smile, and Scotty smiled back, and nodded, and he went to Kit, as he passed her by, and snapped her Bra Strap, and said with a sarcastically laugh, "Sorry", and Kit was rising up to beat the stuffing out of him, but Daisy stopped her, and said, "Save it for the track, Sugar", and Kit calmed down, and said, "OK, Aunt Daisy", and Daisy went back to work, and Kit relaxed in her seat once again.

Bo, Luke, Cooter, and Pamela came in, and followed by Lizzie, and Enos, who got off duty, they were having fun, and Kit quickly filled them in on Bobby's latest stunt, and they were angry, but Kit reminded them that she can handle it, and it made them feel better, and they forgot Bobby Tucker, and went on with the evening ahead.

A couple days later, Bobby did the same thing again, and again, and Kit finally couldn't take it any longer, and went home crying, and her family saw the condition she was in, when she came through the door, and she knew what her family thought, and said outraged, **_"I can handle it myself, OK!"_** they nodded, and let her be.

Then when she came to **_"The Boar's Nest"_** for lunch one day, she saw a couple of men stared at her and laughing, she was wondering what they were laughing about, and Pamela and Daisy warned that Bobby Tucker was spreading rumors, and wrote something in the **_"Men's Room"_**, and this time she was outraged, and when Bo, Enos, and Luke came in, they told them, and then she saw Bobby Tucker going to the **_"Men's Room"_**, and she followed him, and saw what was written about her, and the gang came in, and everyone did, and Bo saw it, too, and it said, **_"Be Careful of Kit Duke, she will race after you literally!"_**, Bo, Enos, and Luke wanted to kill him, and Kit put her hand up in silence, and she went into the bathroom, and had her encounter with Bobby.

"**_You wrote that smear, you take it off!"_** Kit said in a commanding tone, and giving him the Marker Pen he used, and he slapped out of her hand, and said, "Sorry, but it's not gonna happen…" and he saw the rest of the Dukes, and the Patrons, and he said, "I guess you still have your family fight your battles for you", and she stared at them and Pamela and Lizzie spoke up.

"If you had half of a Brain, you'll realize that is stupid to take our cousin on", Pamela said, and Lizzie said, "Yeah, She doesn't need us to fight her battles, she's stronger and smarter than you", and Kit said with anger, **_"Take it off!"_** and Bobby said, "No", and she put his head in the toilet, and Bo cried with laughter, **_"Slam Dunk!"_** and Luke, Cooter, and Daisy laughed, and so did the girls, and Rosco came in, and said, "To the Jail House, you both need to cool off", and everyone cleared, and the Dukes, Bobby, the Girls, and Scotty all followed the Commissioner.

Once at the Jail House, everyone calmed down, and Bobby said, "I want to press charges against this crazy broad", and Rosco said, "Fine", and he said to Kit, "I guess, Kit, you want to press Sexual Harassment Charges against Bobby?" and Kit looked at Bobby and then at Rosco, and said, "No, I just want it done, it's over", and Rosco said, "Really? Well, I would not had been as gracious as you", and Bobby was gonna open his mouth, and Rosco cut him off, and said, "What did you think that was? Teasing? It's Sexual Harassment, you dare snapped this woman's Bra strap? Your head would at least end up in a toilet", and Scotty said, "I see that we aren't gonna get a fair shake, and women shouldn't be in Men's Territory", and Rosco said, "Scotty, You probably think that locals here stick together, but we don't, it's about dignity, and respect, and your buddy there doesn't have it", and he said to Bobby, "I want you to clean up **_"The Boar's Nest" Men's Room_**, and take those rumors back, otherwise you will deal with me, and if you mess with Kit again, she will kick your ass at the race", and everyone in the room was speechless, and Bobby and Scotty left in a huff, and once they did, Rosco turned to Kit and said this to her.

"Kit, next time, you use your voice, and ask for help, don't let trash like that take your dignity, respect, and voice, if you do that, the results will be surprising", and Kit said with a smile, "Thanks, Rosco, I promise, I will", and she hugged the Commissioner, and Luke shook hands with him said with a smile, "Thank you, Rosco", and Bo said chuckling, "Yeah, I couldn't have handle them better myself", and he shook hands with him too, and Daisy and Pamela each gave him a kiss, and Pamela said, "You're the best, Rosco", and Daisy said, "We owe you one, Sugar", and Enos shook hands with him too, and they went to the tracks to meet Cooter for a practice run with the "General Lee".

Cooter said with a smile to Kit, as he handed her Racing helmet, "Burn rubber, Kiddo", and Kit got into the car with ease, and Pamela took her position in the **_"Pit Crew Area"_**, and the Dukes and Enos stood next Cooter, and Pamela gave her the **_"thumbs up"_** sign, and Kit returned it, and she sped off, and it was going good, and Pamela notice the increase in speed, as she was coming on up on her third lap, and she said, "Cousin, watch you speed, and as you come up on your last lap, I want to see some of that fancying driving, follow by a special finish, in other words, **_"Turn and Burn it, Kiddo!" _**", She exclaimed loudly with a smile.

Kit exclaimed her father's favorite yell, **_"Yeehaw! You got it, Cousin!" _**and she did as she was told, and everyone was impressed, and Daisy exclaimed out loud, **_"All right!"_** and the boys, Pamela, Lizzie, and Cooter exclaimed loudly in unison, **_"Yes!"_** they hugged each other, and ran over and hugged Kit, and Pamela said with a smile, **_"I am so proud of you, Kiddo, give me a hug!"_** Kit exclaimed loudly, **_"Yahoo!"_** and she hugged Pamela, and her family.

Cooter said with a smile, "If you take it easy on the Suspension, you can win this thing like you wanted to", and Luke said exclaiming happily, **_"Sweetie, no man in Hazzard County can catch you in this, not even Rosco!"_** and everyone laughed at that, Daisy said, "You got this down cold", and Enos and Lizzie agreed, and Bo said, "No matter what, you are a winner to us, Win or Lose", and everyone else agreed, and Pamela said exclaiming confidently, "Just remember what we practiced, and Bobby Tucker, and his Mechanic will be sorry that they messed with a Duke, especially a **_female_** Duke!", and everyone whooped, and cheered, and went home to change, and then head out for a night out in Atlanta to celebrate.

End of: A Battle is Brewing: Part 3:

**_Balladeer: Will Kit be successful in the big race, and will she beat Bobby Tucker at his own game? And will everyone in Hazzard County respect and be proud to have the first woman to win the Atlanta Race? Find out in the next chapter of: The General Lee rides again, y'all! _**


	5. The Big Race: Part 4:

The Big Race: Part 4:

Everyone in Hazzard County was excited about the Race in Atlanta, and that the "General Lee" is coming out of retirement, and that the Dukes are back in racing, but it's the Duke Girls, instead of the Duke Boys, who are doing the driving, and almost everyone is betting that Kit Duke is going to win, and they are never wrong.

At the track, Kit and Pamela were practicing, and Kit peeled in a fantastic finish, and Pamela smiled as she went over to her, and said, "Whoa! You are gonna wow them on Saturday", and Kit silently nodded and was shaky a little bit, and Pamela noticed it, and she said with a smile, "Hey, Cousin, you shouldn't be nervous, it's Bobby Tucker, who should be nervous, and I want you to give him hell out there, and remember to be careful", and Kit smiled, and said, "Thanks, Pam, I feel better, and I will be careful, so don't worry your beautiful self about it, OK?" and Pamela said, "Don't mention it", and they went back into the "General Lee" arms around each other's waist, and they headed back to the farm for a wonderful lunch that Daisy prepared for all of them.

Cooter came over as usual, and they invited him to stay, and Enos did **_"Grace"_**, and they had a pleasant conversation, and Cooter asked, "How did the "General Lee" do today?" and Kit said with a smile, "You and our fathers are geniuses, whatever you did, the "General", he is doing better than ever", and Bo said, "Good, we are glad", and Luke said, "I can't wait until the Duke tradition continues", and everyone agrees, and Pamela and Kit looked at each other, and then Kit said looking at her uncle, and father, and said, "You are gonna be there as part of our Pit Crew, right, Guys?", and Bo said with a smile, "Darlin', We will be there with bells on", and Luke said, "Yeah, Nothing is gonna stop us now from being there", and that made the girls feel better.

Bobby, and Scotty were having dinner at their hotel, and they were talking about how to eliminate Kit from the Racing Circuit permanently, and he said suddenly getting an idea, "I think we need to do some rework on the "General Lee" before the race", and they both laughed thinking how humiliated Kit Duke will be at the Race.

The day of the big race happened, and everyone was there, and Bo, Luke, and Cooter took their positions in the **_"Pit Crew Area"_** alongside Pamela, and Daisy, Enos, and Lizzie were in the stands along with the other excited racing audience, and the "General Lee" was doing it's practice runs, and Bobby and Scotty were watching their handiwork, and smiled at each other, knowing full well what is gonna happen, that Kit Duke is gonna get herself suspended from the Race.

Kit, the Dukes, and Cooter were happy with the Practice results, and the start times, and then on their fourth and last run, something increased the speed in the "General Lee", and then backfired, and stall, it threw Kit back, and everyone went to see if she was ok, and she was, and she shocked, and Cooter said, "Don't worry, we will go through it with a Fine Tooth Comb", and that made Kit feel better, and she went to rest in Lounge at the Rec Center, and Pamela said, "I smell a rat" she indicated to Bobby, and Scotty as they left the Arena, and the Men agreed, and they went to work on fixing the "General Lee".

A couple days later, Bobby called a meeting with the Racing Commissioner, Lenny Hoskins, and Bobby made his case that Kit cheated on the start times, and he was convincing, and Lenny said with a sigh, and said, "I am sorry, Kit, but depending on an Investigation, we are gonna suspend you", and she and her family left in angry way.

Cooter found some Moonshine in the Gasoline Tank, and he told the Dukes, and the girls, and they called Lenny, Bobby, and Scotty in, and Lenny confirmed it, and the idea of Bobby putting it in, and he, and Scotty denied it, and Lenny said, "I will lift the suspension, by a race between Kit and Bobby", and both of them agreed, and they went to do it, and Kit, and Bobby were ready, and Bo came up to her, and they did their secret handshake, and he said exclaiming, **_"Rock and Roll, Sugar, Stick him!"_** and then Bobby and Kit got the "signal" for **_"Go!"_**, and sped off, and Kit won the race, and Lenny said, "I declare that Kit Duke is off suspension, and back to racing effective tomorrow", and Bobby and Scotty left steaming, and the Dukes, Enos, the girls, and Cooter all went to celebrate.

The Race happened, and Bobby tried every dirty play in the book, but Kit was outsmarted him, and she did what she learned from Pamela, and she was doing good, and she was showing good sportsmanship, and the crowd from Hazzard County were cheering her on, and so was her family, and then on the last lap, Kit pulled off a miracle, and got the Checker Flag, and First Place, and she was joined by her family, and they received their pictures along with Rosco in the top Georgia Papers, and it was the best day in Kit Duke's life.

End of: The Big Race: Part 4:

_**Balladeer: Are the Dukes going to celebrate? Is Kit going to turn Pro? Will she and Pamela both stay in Hazzard County, It's going to get interesting, so stay tuned for the concluding chapter of: The General Lee rides again, Y'all! **_


	6. The Decision: Epilogue:

The Decision: Epilogue:

Everyone in Hazzard County heard about Kit's win, and the girls got their reputation as the best drivers in the County, like their fathers, and no one ever messes with the Dukes, cause they'll outsmart, and outthink you in anything, and past criminals knew their lesson, and never thought about stepping foot in Hazzard County, Georgia again.

The citizens of Hazzard, and the Dukes threw Kit a Celebration party at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and she was surprised and Pamela was doing the singing as usual, and she did **_"Cruel Summer" by Bananarama_**, and she sounded wonderful being backed up by Leo, and his band, and she had a surprise for everyone, and she said announcing loudly, **_"I would like to bring up a special someone in my life, who has one hell of a voice, please welcome the winner of the Atlanta Race, and my cousin, Kit Duke!"_** and everyone applauded, and Kit wiggled in her finger at her cousin, in a "scolding" way, and said, "You are bad", and they proceeded to the next song.

They did **_"When God Fearin' Women get the Blues"_** **_by Martina McBride_**, they sounded as one as they blended, and they had Bo, Luke, and Cooter do **_"You could be my baby"_** part with them, and everyone was loving it, and the party was going off without any problems, and everyone in Hazzard County thought this was the first time that something normal has happen in years.

The next following week, Pamela and Kit informed their family that they aren't leaving Hazzard County, they would be too homesick if they do, and Pamela is content on being the best singer at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and Kit is content on being the best driver in Hazzard County for now. Lizzie, the Older Dukes, Enos, and Cooter were relieved to hear the good news.

Kit and Pamela Duke continued to be a force to be reckon with on the County Circuit, and every man now shows their respect towards them, and treats them like they are one of them, and they knew that if they step out of line, they would get the stuffing knocked out them by the Duke Girls, and so they watched what they do from that moment on.

The Farm is now running successful, and there is plenty of crops, and money is now never a problem, and the Duke Boys help their daughters become the best at anything they had their mind set to, and they do this in the spirit of Jesse, and they made a toast that night in memory of him, and they knew he was their Guardian Angel, and he would protect them until the day they die.

End of: The Decision: Epilogue:

**_Balladeer: It looks like everything worked out in this one, and Kit and Pamela Duke go to the Circuit as the first Female Racing Team, and they become successful, and the Older Dukes, Lizzie, and Enos become involved in it as much as they can, and they show their support, Come back again for the next adventure, Y'all, You hear? _**


End file.
